


I don't know anything but I know I miss you.

by Beautifulsoulheart



Category: To All the Boys I've Loved Before (Movies), To All the Boys I've Loved Before Series - Jenny Han
Genre: College, F/M, Letters, lara jean writes peter on her first day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29484969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautifulsoulheart/pseuds/Beautifulsoulheart
Summary: How's Stanford? How are your classes, they started last week right? I hope you’re not working yourself too hard already. I know you’ve gotten used to juggling school and lacrosse so I know you’ll do well in college.
Relationships: Peter Kavinsky/Lara Jean Song-Covey
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	I don't know anything but I know I miss you.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright. This was inspired by TATB3 and now I just want a sweet college fic of Lara Jean and Peter across the country. Also maybe throw in John Ambrose because I love Jordan Fisher. But enjoy Lara Jean writing to Peter for her first day of college. I may make this a series who knows.

_Dear Peter,_

_Today classes started and so far NYU is showing me how much it was meant for me. I know it’s only the first day and classes will probably overwhelm me soon but right now I don’t seem to mind. I did however find myself missing you a lot today._

_While I know that right now it’s the best choice for us right now, I can’t help but to think about us walking to class together or even going to study in this cute cafe that I found not far from my dorm room._

_My roommate is nice so far. She’s on the quiet side but I think can get her to open up as the year goes on. I also ran into Gen, we got placed in the same building and her dorm room is not too far from mine. It’s nice to have a piece of home with me because I have a feeling that I may get home sick from time to time and while Gen isn’t my first choice we have grown closer over the past few months._

_I spoke to my dad today. Kitty started the eighth grade today and I can’t believe my baby sister is growing up. You must feel the same about Owen. She still talks to Dae from Korea, although they have decided to be friends for the moment. Kitty is not heartbroken because she’s Kitty and doesn't need a man._

_How's Stanford? How are your classes, they started last week right? I hope you’re not working yourself too hard already. I know you’ve gotten used to juggling school and lacrosse so I know you’ll do well in college._

_I will say that I am excited for Thanksgiving because the best thing about being at a school at the other side of the country is the fact that my dad can afford to bring me home for holidays a lot easier than paying for a ticket from Scotland._

_I should probably wrap this up,but expect a lot more letters coming from New York._

_I love you,_

_Lara Jean_


End file.
